Before The Life Stopped
by Lendezu
Summary: How the Tamers lived their lives before the event of "When Life Stops..." Mostly from Takato and Rika's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

She was on the way to the college. It was windy and the sky was gray. It seemed that it is about to rain. She wished she could stay at home today, but she didn't want to disappoint her mother. She really hated the college, everybody there liked to gossip. She knew they were gossiping about her, too and she really hated it. She entered the college and everybody immediately started whispering and laughing, but she ignored them and went to sit on a bench outside the college building. Then she saw him, he was chatting with his stupid friends about something they thought to be funny (even she was sure that it is not), she looked at him and she could swear he was looking back. It has been five years and so many things have changed, why couldn't everything stay just like before?

She saw her friend, Jeri walking with a third-year guy, and then the guy kissed Jeri and walked away. Jeri started walking towards her. She was shocked to see Jeri with that guy.

"Hello, Rika, how are you doing?" Jeri asked.

"I'm fine, but Jeri isn't it…?" Rika said.

"What?" Jeri asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are dating Shinchiro Ito?" Rika asked.

"Oh, that. We started dating just yesterday" Jeri said. Rika was impressed by Jeri, she somehow managed to get all the hot guys in the college and break their hearts. Jeri changed boyfriends like she changed clothes. Sometimes she was even jealous of her.

"But it's Shinchiro Ito, he rarely allows girls even to get close to him and all our-year girls have a crush on him" Rika said shocked.

"He is all yours if you want him, I plan to dump him the next week" Jeri said.

"Why?" Rika asked.

"Well, he is smart and handsome, but he is just not the guy for me" Jeri said.

"It is strange to hear that. Every girl in this college is dying to be a fly on his wall just to be close to him" Rika said.

"All of them like him just because he is handsome after they get him they wouldn't want him anymore. They just having fun dreaming about someone they can't get" Jeri said.

"So what are you going to tell him? Your usual phrase? 'I love you but only as a friend'"? Rika asked.

"No, I'll tell him the truth 'Sorry, but we can't be together since I don't love you'" Jeri said.

"Poor thing, he is going to get hurt, why do you have to be so cruel to him?" Rika asked.

"Rika you've changed so much" Jeri said with a smile "Once you didn't care about those boys"

"It's just Shinchiro, he is so sweet and I feel bad for him that those girls don't give him a break" Rika said.

"Then why don't you talk to him? I can even talk to him for you if you want" Jeri said.

"No, Jeri, it's really not that I like him, I just feel sorry for him" Rika said "Jeri, how is everything at home?"

Rika knew that Jeri's father ill-treated her. He always shouted at her when she came home late and made her work very hard at their restaurant and if she doesn't do on time what he asks her, he shouts at her, too. Jeri sometimes even cried because of him.

Jeri's face fell down "Things are only getting worse" She said sadly.

"Jeri, I don't understand why are you staying in your home, you can come to my place, I'll help you" Rika said.

"Rika, please let's not talk about that" Jeri said she always avoided the subject "Let's go to the class it's seems that it's about to rain"

Sitting in the class, Rika felt very bored, the lesson wasn't interesting at all and she felt as she is going to fall asleep, she looked at the whole classroom and saw him. He seemed to be very tired, too. Probably he was at a party again with his stupid friends. However, he could allow this to himself since he was an excellent student. That goggle head is just wonderful. She wondered why she just couldn't get him out of her head.

He was sitting bored in the class and waited for the lesson to end. He wanted to see his girlfriend. He hadn't a girlfriend for a while after he and Jeri broke up, but then he found Miki and she was everything he wanted; beautiful, smart and funny. He remembered the first day she came to him like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Are you Takato Matsuki?" The girl asked.

"Yes" He answered.

"I heard you are very good in math, I don't understand anything in that subject.

Can you help me, please?" The girl asked.

"Alright, let's go" He said.

"No, not now, let's meet today and go to your place" She said.

"Okay, when do you want us to meet?" Takato said.

"I think 17:00 will be fine, I really need a lot of time to understand this so difficult material" She said.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you" Takato said.

"Yeah, see you later" She said and turned to walk.

"Hey, wait" Takato called after her "What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, how silly of me" She said smiling "I'm Miki Ogata"

"Nice to meet you, Miki" He said "See you today"

END FLASHBACK

They started meeting constantly. Once in his place and once in her place. They talked and got to know each other more and then their meetings turn to something more than just meetings for study. He enjoyed spending time with her and then she confessed that she liked him.

Takato felt now that he is the happiest person in the world; he is excellent student, everybody respects him, he has great friends and he has an amazing girlfriend that loves him and he loves her, too. The lesson ended and Takato headed to his girlfriend's class to meet her.

"Hello, Miki" Takato said and kissed her when he saw her.

"Hello, my baby" Miki said.

"So how was your lesson?" Takato asked.

"So boring, you just can't imagine I just waited for it to end just to see you, sweetheart" Miki said.

"Me, too, why can't we be in the same class?" Takato said.

"I actually like it" Miki said.

"Why? Don't you want us to be together all the time?" Takato asked.

"Well, when we are not together we start missing each other and I like it because when we meet then, it is such a great feeling to see you" Miki said.

"You are so right, baby. I never thought about it" Takato said and hugged her "I love you so much"

"I love you, too, Takato" Miki said and then they kissed.

The day ended. Rika and Jeri went out the college building. It started raining and Rika looked at Takato who took out his car keys and unlocked his car his friends; Henry, Kazu and Kenta immediately rushed to his car. Rika felt sorry she didn't get a driving license.

"Hey, we have one place left if you want" Takato called them.

"Go with them, I'll go with Shinchiro" Jeri said and ran to Shinchiro's car.

"Jeri, wait!" Rika called after her, but Jeri didn't hear her, she entered Shinchiro's car and Rika saw they kissing.

"Is this my lucky day or what?" Kazu said when he saw Rika approaching Takato's car. Rika preferred to ignore him and sat in the back with Kazu and Kenta. Henry sat in the front.

A silent music was playing in Takato's car as they drove.

"Come on, man! Turn off this boring shit and turn on the Pussycat Dolls" Kazu said.

"Sorry, Kazu, no Pussycat Dolls today" Takato said.

"It's time for you to listen to more intelligent music" Henry said laughing.

"Yeah, Kazu, hip-hop is bad for you, because you start speaking just like in these stupid songs" Kenta said.

"Hey, Kenta, you supposed to be on my side" Kazu said.

"Sorry, man, I think the music you are listening to really sucks" Kenta said. (A/N: I apologize, no insults for the hip-hop music and Pussycat Dolls fans).

"Try to listen to some classical music, instead, Kazu" Takato said.

"Come on! Do I look like a nerd?" Kazu said.

"It's not nerdy, it's intelligent" Henry said.

"Hey, guys are you coming to the pub today?" Kazu asked.

"I'll come for sure, I heard there are going to be free drinks today" Kenta said.

"Kenta, drinks is all what you have on your mind" Takato said.

"Drinks give you a great feeling, but I agree with you that Kenta drinks too much" Kazu said.

"Hey, why are you against me now?" Kenta said. Rika looked at them with disgust. What a stupid guys.

"Takato, are you coming?" Kazu asked.

"I don't see a reason to come if I can't drink since I'm driving" Takato said.

"Man, it's your problem. I tell you nothing is going to happen if you drink a bit, but you still refuse to drink" Kazu said.

"Is this what you are telling me after I pick you up drunk from these parties? It is really mean of you" Takato said.

"Sorry, Takato, please come today, too. Don't you enjoy being with us?" Kazu said.

"Fine, Kazu" Takato said.

"Great!" Kazu said "We can reach home today safetely"

"I knew you'd say this" Takato said annoyed. It made Rika angry too the way KAzu and Kenta used Takato.

"What about you, Henry?" Kenta asked.

"I don't know. It depends when I finish today in the old age house" Henry said.

"Seriously, man. Do you really work in the old age house?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Henry asked.

"I mean, are you bored so you go to work with old people?" Kazu said.

"Not bored, just unlike you I prefer to do something useful with my free time" Henry said.

"Hey, do you say that partying and flirting with girls is not useful?" Kazu asked and everybody started laughing.

"Face it, Kazu. The way you spend time gives you nothing but temporary fun" Takato said and everybody laughed again.

Rika was bored and she didn't notice that Kazu was staring at her.

"Hey, Rika" Kazu said but Rika didn't answer.

"Rika, earth to Rika" Kazu said.

"Leave her alone" Henry said, but Kazu didn't listen to him.

"Rika" Kazu said again.

"What do you want, Kazu?" Rika said finally.

"Rika, you look so pretty today" Kazu said.

"Get to the point, Kazu" Rika said.

"I thought to ask you to come with me the pub, we'll dance and just have fun, it is going to be unforgettable night" Kazu said and started touching Rika's arm.

"Kazu, stop!" Takato shouted when he saw what he was doing.

"In your dreams, jerk!" Rika shouted and slapped Kazu. The car was stopped and Rika rushed out the car still hearing Kenta laughing and saying "I told you to give up, your so called "charms" are not working on her"

Takato parked the car in the road side. Got out the car and immediately rushed after Rika.

"Rika!" He called after her while running "Rika, please wait" Rika stopped.

"Rika, I apologize for Kazu's behavior, I'll talk to him and I promise you he is never going to misbehave with you again" Takato said.

"You don't need to apologize, goggle head, it's not your fault that your friend is such a jerk" Rika said.

"Rika, get back into the car, it's raining and you'll catch a cold" Takato said.

"It's okay, my home is not so far away from here" Rika said.

"I'll tell Henry to seat in the back and you'll seat in the front with me" Takato said. Rika thought how could it be, but she didn't want to see Kazu's face now and did Takato really cared so much for her?

"I'm sorry, goggle head, I really have to go" Rika said and went away and Takato walked back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Rika ran into her home and rushed immediately into her room. She was all wet because of the rain.

"How was your day, honey?" Her grandma asked.

"It was fine, grandma" Rika said, entered her room and closed the door. This jerk Kazu! How dares he to touch her! He hoped Takato is lecturing him right now, even she knew Takato's delicate personality. He even lets his jerk friends to use him just to drive them home when they are drunk, why doesn't he do that? Even she knew Kazu can be sometimes very sticky you just can't say no to him. However, it doesn't work with the girls.

Suddenly Rika's cell phone called.

"Hello?" Rika said.

"Guess who is it, babe" She heard Ryo's voice.

"I can recognize you even if you change your voice" Rika said.

"Why? Is it because I'm so incredible?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo, please stop, no one calls me babe but you" Rika said.

"I guess I became too expected to you, it's not good" Ryo said.

"But it's only me, the other girls like you" Rika said "Even Jeri"

"Really?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, why don't you try to date her?" Rika asked.

"No, I don't want to date a girl who'll dump me before I even think to dump her" Ryo said and they both started laughing.

"This is going to teach you a lesson" Rika said.

"Rika, I wanted to ask you something" Ryo said.

"No" Rika said immediately.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to ask you" Ryo said.

"I can imagine what it is going to be" Rika said.

"I want you to hear it anyway" Ryo said.

"Fine, just for your ego" Rika said.

"Rika, my mother has a birthday very soon and I don't know what to buy for her, can you come with me to choose a present for her?" Ryo asked.

"Sure why not? But do you want to go now? It's raining outside" Rika said.

"I knew you won't reject me and we can go tomorrow" Ryo said.

"Ryo, you'll never change, so see you tomorrow" Rika said.

"See you" Ryo said and they hang up.

Ryo was one of the Tamers that stayed in a close contact with Rika. Actually he became a good friend of hers. Unlike the other guys he never went to the pub, but mostly because he can't and not because he doesn't want to. The problem is that he is 16. Yeah, he maybe older than all of them but he is 16 and he is still at school. Somehow he stopped growing older. Ryo thinks that it is because of some problem in the digital world.

"Rika, you have a visitor" Rika heard he grandmother calling her, she went out her room and saw Jeri sitting on the sofa, she was wet from the rain, drinking tea that Rika's grandmother gave her and crying.

"Oh my god!" Rika said shocked "Jeri, what's happened?"

"Rika, I can't stand it anymore" Jeri said crying "He…he…" Jeri couldn't stop crying.

"Jeri, did he hit you?" Rika asked.

Jeri nodded "and why? Just because I said I can't clean the restaurant today because I have plans with Shinchiro"

"Jeri, please stop crying. I told you it'll be better if you leave your home. Everything will be fine now" Rika said.

"Rika, will it really be fine if I move in with you?" Jeri asked.

"Of course, Right, grandma?" Rika asked.

"Yes, Jeri. You can stay with us as much as you wish. I'll only be glad to have you here" Rika's grandmother said.

"Really? Won't I be a bother for you?" Jeri asked.

"Of course not, Jeri honey, you are always welcome in our home and now it is your home, too" Rika's grandmother said "Actually for Rika, you are the little sister she never had"

"Oh, grandma" Rika said.

"Thank you so much. You just can't imagine how I'm thankful to you" Jeri said and Rika hugged her.

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me, _

_Don't hurt me no more_

A loud music was playing in the pub and Kazu was singing along with it. The pub was full of cigarette smoke and Takato really hated it. He couldn't understand how Kazu and Kenta enjoyed such places.

"The night is just beginning" Kazu shouted "Cheers!" and then he drank a shot in one gulp.

"Hey, bring more Tequila!" Kenta shouted at the barman. The barman looked sadly at him but brought him the drink anyway.

"Yeah" Kenta said and drank from the glass shot.

"Kenta, you are drinking too much, you really should stop now" Henry said while taking a sip of his huge glass of beer. In the end Henry could make it to the pub.

"Why? It is so much fun and it clears your mind" Kenta said "Why don't you try something harder than this beer? You really should try Lemon Vodka"

"No, the beer is really enough for me" Henry said.

"You are such a nerd" Kenta said "Come on, Takato! Have a drink"

"I've told you a thousand of times that I can't drink since I'm driving" Takato said.

"And I've told you a thousand of times that nothing would happen if you had one drink" Kazu said.

"Someone has to bring you home alive after this evening" Takato said.

Kazu started looking around and saw girls in mini-skirts standing there and drinking.

"Hey, look what a beautiful girls. I am going to get that one in the middle for sure" Kazu said "Come on! Let's go dancing"

"Go, I'll join you later" Kenta said.

"Takato, let's go. I'm sure you can charm these girls in a second" Kazu said.

"Sorry, Kazu, but I'm taken" Takato said and Kenta spat the drink he had.

"What? You have a girlfriend?" Kazu asked shocked and Takato nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before? Who is she?" Kenta asked.

"Should I tell them?" Takato asked Henry.

"You have already told them, so why not?" Henry said.

"It's Miki Ogata" Takato said.

"What? Miki Ogata?" Kenta was shocked.

"Do you mean Miki Ogata? The hottest chick in our college?" Kazu said "How can you be so lucky? I have been dreaming about her for so long. Her shape is so sexy"

"Hey, don't speak like about her like that. She is my girlfriend" Takato said annoyed.

"Come on! It doesn't make her less sexy" Kazu said.

"Kazu, you really have to stop speaking like that of girls. That way you can get only on of the girls over there and they are really not serious" Takato said and saw that one of these girls was looking at him with a seductive look when she took a drag of her cigarette.

"It doesn't make these girls look less hot" Kazu said.

"Kazu, didn't you really get my point?" Takato asked.

"No, I'm stupid. Please explain what you meant" Kazu said.

"I'm talking about Rika. It was really disgusting of you to misbehave with her like that" Takato said.

"Again? You've already lectured me about that and I've told you that it was a just a joke" Kazu said.

"I didn't see her laughing" Takato said.

"Okay, I'm sorry, is that what you wanted to hear?" Kazu said annoyed.

"Kazu, you even don't understand that you were wrong" Takato said.

"Come on! Stop fighting we came here to have fun" Henry said.

They stopped fighting and time passed very quickly. Kazu went to dance with the girls and in the end he was surrounded by them and he loved it so much. Kenta drank a lot, but came to dance with Kazu and the girls later. Takato and Henry just sat there, talked about college and parties and looked at Kazu and Kenta. Finally, when it was very late, Takato drove everybody home and then drove to his home. When he entered the apartment, he saw there his parents sitting and looking angrily at him.

"Hey, mom, dad, why don't you sleep? It's kinda late right now" Takato said.

"It is really late" Takato's mother said.

"Takato Matsuki, do you know what the time is?" Takato's father asked.

"I guess it's midnight" Takato said.

"Now look at the clock" Takato's father said. Takato looked at the clock at saw the time. It was 2:30. 'Oh, no' Takato thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was having so much fun and haven't noticed how the time passes" Takato said "I won't do it again"

"That's what you said the last time you went to a party" Takato's mother said "Have you been drinking?"

"Of course no, you know I don't drink when I drive" Takato said.

"Really? You sounded quite drunk" Takato's father said.

"Yeah, you can check it if you want. I haven't been drinking" Takato said.

"It's okay. We just worry because you have an exam tomorrow" Takato's mother said.

The exam? Yeah, Takato really had an exam tomorrow and he forgot about it. Takato felt so horrible.

"Don't worry. I know the material perfectly" Takato said, even he knew he should've studied for the exam.

"We hope you are right. We were really proud of you this semester and we want you to keep getting good grates. Please don't disappoint us" Takato's mother said.

The next day after the exam, Rika and Jeri were sitting in the cafeteria and eating.

"What a difficult exam! Have you understood question 2?" Jeri asked.

"Not really" Rika said "Jeri, I hope you have already adapted to my home and you feel better now"

"Yeah, thank you, Rika. I feel much better now and your grandma is just awesome" Jeri said.

"You really think so? I so happy to hear that" Rika said "Now my home is your home too"

"Rika, do you who is Takato's girlfriend?" Jeri asked.

After hearing these words, the food Rika ate got stuck in her throat and she started coughing.

"Goggle head has a girlfriend?" She said while coughing. She was shocked.

"Yeah and it's Miki Ogata" Jeri said.

"Okay" Rika said and drank a glass of water.

"Okay? Is it all you have to say? I'm telling you that Takato is dating Miki Ogata" Jeri said.

"Okay, what is so special about that Miki Ogata?" Rika asked.

"I don't believe you really don't understand" Jeri said "She is the most popular girl in our college"

"Well, goggle head isn't a nerd either" Rika said.

"Yeah, I know, but she is going to dump him. I'm so worried about him. I hope he won't get hurt being with such a girl" Jeri said.

"Well, you shouldn't break up with him if you worry so much" Rika said.

"We had our reason, but I worry about him as his friend" Jeri said "Here he is"

Rika looked back and saw Takato sitting at a table with his friends. Suddenly Rika was filled with anger towards Kazu. She couldn't forgive him for what he has done.

"Rika, please go and check how he is" Jeri said.

"If you care so much about him, why don't you do it yourself?" Rika asked.

"I'd do that, but…" Jeri showed Rika with her head to the cafeteria door and Rika saw there Shinchiro entering the cafeteria.

"You are being so unfair. You'll have fun here with your handsome boyfriend while I will be talking to that goggle head" Rika said.

"Please, Rika, do it for me, I'm really worried" Jeri said.

"Fine" Rika said unwillingly and walked to Takato's table, looking back she saw Shinchiro approaching Jeri and kissing her. Rika felt disgusted by approaching a table where Kazu was sitting, but finally she got the courage to speak to Takato.

"Hello, goggle head, how are you?" Rika asked.

Takato looked up at her "Oh, Rika, hello" He said, left the table and took her aside.

"Rika, are you fine?" Takato asked.

Rika was confused. She didn't know what Takato was talking about, but she liked the way he cared about her. "Yeah, I'm fine" She said.

"I'm so sorry again, I promise you I'll never let something like that happen again" Takato said "I've talked to Kazu, but he doesn't even understand that he misbehaved with you, like you say he is such a jerk" Takato said.

"It's okay, goggle head, you shouldn't have done that. Jerk will stay a jerk no matter what" Rika said.

"Yeah" Takato said and they both laughed.

"What about you? How are you?" Rika asked.

"I'm fine, actually I've never felt better" Takato said.

"How the exam was for you?" Rika asked.

"To say the truth, it was very difficult" Takato said.

"What? Did I hear it right? Did the genius goggle head say now that the exam was difficult?" Rika asked smiling.

"Well, I'm not perfect" Takato said blushing.

A girl approached to Takato. She put her index finger on her mouth to tell Rika to hush and then she put her hands on Takato's eyes. Rika guessed that the girl was Miki Ogata Jeri was speaking about. She really looked very beautiful.

"Kazu, stop it. Your jokes are not funny" Takato said, took Miki's hands off his eyes and then turn to her and smiled.

"I'm really insulted, I can't believe you thought that I was Kazu" Miki said.

"Baby, I was just kidding. I knew it was you, Kazu doesn't have such soft and warm hands" Takato said.

"Oh, I love you so much, my baby, but please don't do that again" Miki said.

"I'm sorry, my love" He said and kissed her upon her cheek. Rika felt so sad seeing that and she didn't know why.

"Let's go, I think we need to be alone" Miki said.

"Okay" Takato said "Rika, I'll talk to you later" They went out the cafeteria leaving Rika all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Takato and Miki went out the cafeteria, holding their hands. Takato felt like the happiest person in the world and he was afraid to lose everything he has now. However he didn't want to think about it.

"Takato, who was that girl?" Miki asked.

"Which girl?" Takato asked.

"The one you were talking to in the cafeteria" Miki said.

"Oh, she is my friend, Rika" Takato said.

"Do you mean Rika Nonaka?" Miki asked.

"Yes" Takato said.

"So this how she is" Miki said.

"Why? What have you heard of her?" Takato asked.

"Well, I heard that she is the toughest girl in the college and nobody can get her" Miki said.

"Well, that's right" Takato said.

"Takato, I hope you don't…" Miki said in a stony voice and Takato understood immediately what she meant.

"Of course not, Miki, I love only you", but I like the way you are jealous" Takato said smiling and kissed Miki.

"Baby, do you remember that we are going to the rock concert next week?" Miki asked when they stopped kissing.

"Of course, my sweat heart, how could I forget something like that?" Takato said.

"Well, Kyumi wants to come, too" Miki said. Kyumi was Miki's friend, she was an extremely shy girl who rarely talked, but hang around with Miki very often, yet she was very cute.

"It's okay with me if she comes with us" Takato said.

"But I feel so bad for her. She is going to lonely there when we are together" Miki said "Can you bring one of your friends along for Kyumi?"

"I'll talk to them" Takato said.

"But I have two conditions; it shouldn't be Kazu and it shouldn't be Kenta" Miki said.

"I understand you perfectly" Takato said smiling "However, this brings the options to only one"

"Who?" Miki asked.

"Henry" Takato said.

"Henry? Well, he is cute. I think Kyumi might even like him. Please talk to him" Miki said.

"Okay, I'll speak to Henry, and I'm sure he'll agree to come" Takato said.

"Oh, I love you so much. Have you ever heard the song 'Mr. Wonderful'? It's all about you" Miki said.

"Miki, you are making me blush" Takato said and then they kissed.

After the day in the college ended Rika and Jeri came to Rika's house.

"Rika, have you spoken to Takato?" Jeri asked.

"Well, yeah" Rika said.

"How is he? Doesn't Miki hurt him?" Jeri asked.

"Jeri, you are too much. He said that he is fine and he is very happy" Rika said "I actually saw this Miki. The goggle head seems to be very happy with her and I don't see that she is bitchier than the other girls"

"Well, she is and she is going to dump Takato" Jeri said.

"Speaking of dumping, when are you going to dump Shinchiro?" Rika asked.

"Soon. Very soon" Jeri said.

"Poor thing, it seems that he loves you so much" Rika said.

"I'm tired of him, he is so sticky" Jeri said.

"Well, Jeri, I'm no one to advice you. I have to go now" Rika said.

"A date?" Jeri asked.

"Not really" Rika said "Well, see you later"

Rika went to meet Ryo in order to help him buy a present for his mother. She really enjoyed spending time with him, but had she knew what would happen next she would never go nowhere with him. On the next day, when Rika entered the college gate, everybody started whispering. Rika got used to it, so she didn't pay attention, but then Emi Fujioka; the college gossip girl came to her.

"Hey, Nonaka, I never knew that you liked younger guys" Emi said.

"What do you want, Fujioka?" Rika asked angrily.

"I heard you are dating a 16-year old guy" Emi said.

"Who did tell you that rubbish?" Rika shouted.

"Don't shout at me, I haven't invented this. Everybody around just talking about you dating a guy in the high school" Emi said "I know 2 years is not a difference at all, but don't you feel uncomfortable sometimes?"

"You! Shut up before I'm sending you to a hospital" Rika shouted.

"Fine! Fine! Calm down! I'm going now" Emi said and went away. The next two persons who came to Rika were Kazu and Kenta.

"Hey, Rika, I see winning you it's not an impossible task" Kenta said.

"Yeah, you just should be the right guy" Kazu said "and the right guy is Ryo. Yeah, he is the man"

Rika didn't understand what was going on, but she wanted to punch their faces.

"Okay, first that bitch Fujioka is spreading rumors that I'm dating a younger guy and now you both coming here and speak that rubbish" Rika said angrily "Get away from here before I lose my nerve"

"Come on, Rika! Don't be like that. Ryo told that yesterday on your date you were such a soft person" Kazu said.

Rika was shocked. What the hell has Ryo told them? She only went with him to buy a present for his mother's birthday, did Ryo tell everybody they were on a date? This jerk! She was so angry. She turned back, left the college and headed to the high school. She was going to teach Ryo a lesson. She entered the school building, found Ryo's class and he were there surrounded by boys. She came there and slapped Ryo. All the boys around him were shocked.

"What the hell did you tell everybody that happened yesterday?" Rika shouted.

"Rika, my honey, what's wrong? Everything was so fine yesterday" Ryo said.

"But nothing has happened…" Rika was trying to say, but Ryo put his hand on her mouth.

"Please forgive my girlfriend, she bursts out sometimes, but she is really sweet person" Ryo said.

Rika was shocked. How did he call her? His girlfriend?

"Okay, Ryo, have fun, see you around" One of the boys said and all the boys went away. Rika took Ryo's hand off her mouth and slapped him again.

"Ryo, what's wrong with you? Why are you telling everybody around that I'm your girlfriend and we were on a date yesterday?" Rika asked angrily.

"Come on, Rika! Don't be so heavy. Just a few weeks and I'll tell everybody that we broke up. I'll even tell that you've dumped me if you want" Ryo said.

"No, I don't want that" Rika said "I just need you to stop these stupid rumors"

"Rika, I can't do it now. Don't you see how popular we've become? Just enjoy this fame" Ryo said.

"Ryo, I'm really disappointed. I thought you were my friend, but what kind of friend put his friend to shame just because it is good for his ego" Rika said "You are such a jerk" Rika starting running away from there.

"Rika, I promise I'll tell everybody later that we broke up" Ryo called after her.

Rika started running towards her house. She didn't want to see anybody and if Jeri asks her about that she'd tell her that everything is too difficult to talk about it. Suddenly Rika stopped and looked at the sky. She saw there him – the goggle head, why is she seeing him and thinking about him all the time? She saw his smile and remembered how he tried to calm her down after the incident with Kazu and she really wanted him to be with her now. Even she was afraid he won't understand, but who will? Rika didn't want to cry, but she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down.

Meanwhile Takato and Henry were sitting on the bench in the college and talking.

"Henry, I really need to ask you for a favor" Takato said.

"Ask whenever you want, Takato" Henry said.

"Miki and I are going to a rock concert the next week and Miki wants you to come, too" Takato said.

"Why? Is she planning on dumping you?" Henry asked smiling.

"Of course no, silly. She needs a guy for her friend, Kyumi, who really wants to come to that concert" Takato said.

"Wait! Do you want me to go with Kyumi to that concert?" Henry asked.

"Henry, please do it. Miki just doesn't want Kyumi to be alone on that concert" Takato said.

"Kyumi is sweet, but you know that I don't like rock music" Henry said "Why don't you ask Kazu or Kenta?"

"Because Miki doesn't want it to be one of them" Takato said.

"Yeah, I agree with her. I wouldn't like my friend to spend time with someone like that either" Henry said.

"Yeah, they might just scare Kyumi, thank you so much, Henry" Takato said.

"You welcome" Henry said.

"Do you know where is Rika? I haven't seen her today" Takato said.

"No, but why do you want to know?" Henry asked.

"Do you think that what they say about her it's true? Is she really with Ryo?" Takato asked.

"I guess yes, but why are you asking? Are you jealous or something?" Henry asked.

"No" Takato said sadly, not believing that something like Rika and Ryo being together is possible.

The next week, Takato and Miki, Henry and Kyumi went to the rock concert. Miki's head was on Takato's shoulder all the concert and Henry and Kyumi were talking.

"I really thought I was going to hate this but I kinda like it" Henry said "It's not usual rock, it's symphonic rock"

"Yeah, I thought like that, too. But then Miki started taking me to all the concerts of that band and I fell in love with them" Kyumi said "They are kinda mixing rock with classical music which I love"

"I love classical music, too. That's why many guys in our college think that I'm a nerd" Henry said.

"People who think like that don't understand anything" Kyumi said "It's not nerdy, it's beautiful"

"Yeah, I think so too and I'm happy I found someone who understands me" Henry said.

After the concert ended, the four got out of the auditorium and went to Takato's car.

"It was so much fun" Takato said.

"I knew you won't be disappointed" Miki said smiling.

"You guys go, Kyumi and I are taking the bus to Kyumi's home" Henry said.

"But Kyumi, Takato is going to drive straight to your home" Miki said "You needn't take the bus"

"It's okay, Miki, Henry know exactly which bus is going to my home and he know the area I live in" Kyumi said.

"Well, see you tomorrow, guys" Henry said.

"Goodbye" Kyumi said.

"See you" Takato said and they went away.

"Kyumi, wait!" Miki called after them, but Kyumi couldn't hear her.

"Let them be alone and don't worry, Henry is a fine guy. Kyumi is in good hands" Takato said.

"I still worry about her, what if he doesn't know where she exactly lives" Miki said.

"I assure you Kyumi is going to return home safe and sound" Takato said and kissed Miki.

"Let's go home, it's late now and please stop worrying" Takato said.

"I hope you are right" Miki said and then they got into Takato's car and drove away.

The next day at the college, Henry came to Takato.

"Takato, thank you so much for such a great evening" Henry said.

"I'm glad that you liked it" Takato said.

"Kyumi is so great and we have so many things in common. I have never felt like that to a girl" Henry said.

"So did you plan to go out again?" Takato asked.

"Of course, we are going to meet today after the college" Henry said.

"I'm so happy for you, Henry" Takato said "Are you planning to propose her to be your girlfriend?"

"Actually, we are already together" Henry said.

"Oh my god! Henry, you are quick. But you have really talked to her for the first time just yesterday" Takato said.

"Well, I really like her and I think she likes me, too" Henry said "I think we should go on a double date again, I'm with Kyumi and you are with Miki"

"It's a great idea, Henry. I'll speak to me and you speak to Kyumi. I'm sure we are going to have fun" Takato said "Henry, I'm so happy for you"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This chapter contains suicidal themes. _

It has been a month. Takato and Miki are still together. Takato feels very happy and he cannot imagine his life without Miki. They really went to a double date with Henry and Kyumi and enjoyed every moment of it. Lately, Takato noticed that Henry stop talking about Kyumi and he even doesn't speak to her when she passes close to him. Only a few days ago Henry told Takato that he and Kyumi broke up since it didn't work out. "We like each other but we are not going to fall in love" This is what Henry said to Takato when he asked him why he and Kyumi don't even talk to each other anymore. Takato was sad hearing this and he was afraid something like that might happen to him and Miki. However he hoped that he is wrong.

Rika was suffering the college students teasing about her and Ryo being together. However, she learned to ignore the teasers and everybody gradually stopped teasing her. One of the reasons of that change was that Ryo told everybody that He and Rika broke up. Surprisingly, Jeri didn't asked Rika why everybody was speaking about her and Ryo being together and Rika felt a great relief that Jeri is a considerate person. Now Jeri feels comfortable in Rika's home and she is not sorry for leaving hers. She broke up with Shinchiro and this made her "win" the title "college heartbreaker". It became the new hot subjects in the college and the main reason everybody got off the subject of Ryo and Rika. Now Jeri got tired from these boys and decided she won't have a boyfriend for a while now.

As for Kazu and Kenta, they haven't changed at all. Kazu is still chasing girls and dreams of Rika and Kenta still like to go to pubs and drink a lot.

It was a usual day in the college and a usual chemistry lesson. Takato waited for it to end to go and see Miki.

"Okay, you are free to go" The teacher said and everybody stood up and went out and the class. When Takato was about to walk out the class door the teacher stopped him.

"Matsuki, you stay" The teacher said and Takato stopped and approached the teacher's table. The teacher took out a paper from her bag and showed it to Takato.

"What is it?" The teacher asked angrily.

"It's a chemistry exam" Takato said.

"I know that this is a chemistry exam" The teacher said "I'm asking you what it is?" The teacher showed Takato the grade written on it. It was 64.

"64? Who did get this grade?" Takato asked in an innocent voice.

"You, Matsuki. It is your test" The teacher said angrily.

"Are you sure?" Takato asked.

"Of course, look what is written here" She showed him the name "Takato Matsuki"

Takato was shocked to see this. It was really his test. But how could this happen? He knew the material perfectly.

"I'm really disappointed in you. Not so ling time ago you were the most excellent student in your year and now almost everybody in our class got a higher grade than you" The teacher said.

"What? Even Kazu?" Takato asked shocked.

"No, you didn't stepped so low. Kazu failed" The teacher said "But what did happen to you? Didn't you study for the exam?"

"I studied, I really did" Takato said.

"Really?" The teacher asked.

"Well, a little bit" Takato said and the teacher kept looking at him suspiciously "Okay, I didn't. I was sure I know the material perfectly"

"Matsuki, I hope you study the next time, I really don't want to see this again" The teacher said.

"Yes, teacher" Takato said and went out the class. He was very sad. He knew that what the teacher said is nothing in comparison to what is going to happen in his home. His parents will be so upset with him and they are going to lecture him for sure.

Takato wasn't wrong. As soon as he arrived home he heard his father's voice.

"Takato Matsuki!" He father said. Takato knew it wasn't good news.

"You better have an explanation to what your teacher said" Takato's father said.

"What did she say?" Takato asked.

"Don't act like you don't know" Takato's father said angrily "64 in chemistry? Unbelievable!"

"I'm so disappointed in you, Takato. You were about to get an excellence diploma but you ruined in all with this 64" Takato's mother said.

"But it's only a diploma, it won't help me in the future" Takato said.

"Takato, you stopped studying at all. You waste all your time on dating your girlfriend and drinking with your friends" Takato's father said.

"Dad, I don't drink. I'm not drinking when I'm in the pub with my friends" Takato said angrily.

"I don't care what you do in the pub. You are just wasting your time instead of studying" Takato's father said.

"As for Miki, She is my girlfriend and I love her and have to spend time with her" Takato said.

"Love? You don't even know what it is. You are going to have thousands of girls like her" Takato's father said "Your future is more important"

"You don't understand anything, why don't you care about my feelings?" Takato shouted.

"Takato, don't shout at your father. You are grounded" Takato's mother said.

"But mom…" Takato said.

"Takato, you are grounded until you improve yourself in chemistry and this is my last word" Takato's mother said.

Takato went to his room. He was very depressed. How could everything turn so bad? Everything was just perfect not so long time ago. Now he became bad at studying, the teachers are disappointed in him and his parents fight with him. Takato took out his chemistry notebook and started studying.

When everything went so bad for Takato, expect the fact his parents decided to stop his detention, the only one who supported his was Miki. Takato felt that he is lost without her and the worst thing that could have happen to him is to lose her. He was so afraid of it and it really happened.

One day Takato came to the college and couldn't find Miki. He tried to call her during the break, but couldn't get her.

"Hey, Henry, have you seen Miki?" Takato asked Henry when he saw him.

"No, I actually haven't seen her the whole day, why don't you try to call her?" Henry said.

"I tried, but she doesn't answer me" Takato said "I'm really worried, maybe something happened to her"

"Why are you so pessimistic? Maybe she is got sick or just didn't feel like attending the college today" Henry said "I'm sure she'll talk to you later tell you what happened to her. After all, she is your girlfriend"

"I hope you are right" Takato said and Henry was right. In the end of the day in the college, Miki called.

"Hello?" Takato said.

"Hello, Takato" Miki said, her voice was sad.

"Miki, my love, finally I hear from you" Takato said "So didn't you come to the college today, my honey?"

"I didn't feel so well in the morning" Miki said "Takato, can you meet me in the park now?"

"Of course, baby. I missed you so much today and really want to see you" Takato said.

"Thanks, Takato, see you later" Miki said.

"Bye, sweetheart" Takato said and they hung up. Takato got a strange feeling about this. Why she was so sad? And why she was calling him "Takato"? She used to say "Baby", "Honey", "My love" and stuff like that. What happened to her?

Takato drove to the park when he arrived there he saw her. She was so beautiful.

"Hello, my baby" Takato said. He came to her and hugged her, but she was so distanced and so cold.

"Takato" Miki said "We really need to talk".

"You know you can always count on me" Takato said.

"I think we need to break up" Miki said sadly and Takato felt as tears would come to his eyes, but he didn't cry. He knew that something was wrong. He knew that things might get worse for him and now this happens.

"But why, Miki?" Takato asked shocked.

"Takato, it's not you it's me" Miki said.

"The typical excuse" Takato thought. What the hell could have happened she decided to break up with him?

"You need to understand, I don't love you anymore and I think you don't love me either, we just got used to be together and this isn't love" Miki continued. 

"Miki, what stupid things you are saying! I really love you and you know that" Takato said.

"No, Takato, it's true." Miki said "When we kiss, don't you feel this is something we usually do like brushing teeth?"

"Miki, please stop. It's nothing like what you say. You are very special to me" Takato said.

"Takato, I know you don't love me either. I know you still love Jeri" Miki said.

"Come on, Miki. I and Jeri broke up long time ago. There is nothing between us" Takato said.

"What about Rika?" Miki asked.

Takato almost started laughing even though he knew he shouldn't. How could she think there is something between him and Rika? They were just friends.

"Rika? Are you jealous because of Rika?" Takato said" She is only my friend and just look at her, she is like a boy and I never saw her as a girl"

"You are just saying this, but I see how you look at her" Miki said.

"Miki, you are wrong. The only girl I love is you and it will always be you" Takato said.

"Stop it, Takato. I made my decision and I'm not going to change it. I'm really sorry" Miki said, turn back and walked away from there.

Takato was heartbroken and really wanted to cry, but he couldn't he is a man and men don't cry. He felt that his life is ruined, ended, stopped. But why is everything went so bad for him? Not long time ago he felt as the happiest person in the world and now he feels like the most miserable person in the world.

Takato got into his car and he was so afraid to drive. He might make an accident because of his condition now. Even who cares if he dies? And who said that if you are rich then you are happy? Yeah, he is rich. He wears expensive clothes, he has his own car and his parents give him money for anything he wants. Yet he is very unhappy. He drove quickly to his home, luckily avoided an accident, entered his room, threw himself on his bed and fell asleep. He didn't want to talk or see anybody now.

The next day in the college, Takato didn't talk to anybody. He even avoided Henry, Kazu and Kenta. He even ignored Jeri when she tried to speak to him. He saw Rika looking at him, but he looked away. He thought she didn't really look at him. She doesn't care about him at all and actually nobody cares.

After the day in the college ended, Takato drove to his neighbourhood. There was a large building. Takato climbed on that building's roof and stood and looked at the whole city from this height. He wondered what is going to happen now. His life is meaningless, it ended, stopped. Takato wondered if many people are going to cry in his funeral. Maybe Jeri is going to cry, but how will Henry react? Will he feel like he lost his friend? But what is Rika going to feel? Will she think that he is stupid and she always thought he was stronger that that? Will Miki be sorry she broke up with him? Will his parents be sorry they fought too much with him lately?

Suddenly Takato felt a great fear. He was afraid to fall off this building. So scared. However, then he got the courage and he put one of his legs ahead of the building's roof.

"Takato, don't go this" Takato heard. He put his leg on the roof and looked back. Nobody was there. Maybe it was only his imagination because he is so scared now. Takato chose to ignore that voice and tried to step again off the building's roof.

"Takato, please stop this" Takato heard the voice again and he stepped back.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Takato shouted. But there was no answer. Takato thought he was going crazy and decided he is not going to do it, at least not today. He climbed down the building and went home.

That night Takato had a strange dream. A symbol appeared in it. Takato knew it was the crest of hope.

"Takato, what the hell were you thinking?" Takato heard a soft voice; it was the same voice that stopped him from stepping off the building.

"The world needs you, Takato, you mustn't even think about things like that" The voice said.

The world needs me? Takato wondered. He really thought that he was reluctant and unnecessary. How can it be possible that the world needs him? And what does this voice mean by saying that?

"This time I saved you, but the next time you'll have to save me" The voice said. Takato felt that the voice is disappearing now.

"Wait! Who are you?" Takato called after the voice, he could hear some answer but it wasn't clear and then Takato woke up.

'What a strange dream' Takato thought 'who was this guy?'

All that Takato remembered hearing a bit of his name it's starting with Tak…

Is his name is "Takato" and they have similar names? He also said that the world needs Takato and the next time Takato will have to save this person. What did he mean? Is Takato really needed for this world? And from what will Takato have to save him?

Takato also remembered seeing the crest of hope. Why did he saw it? Was this person trying to say to him not to lose his hope and things will turn better? Maybe that is it. This person is right. Takato realized that he acted too quickly, without thinking and he shouldn't have been trying to do it no matter how depressed he is. He must keep on living and not give up.

"If you can hear me now, thank you" Takato said "I'll try my best to make my life better and of course I'll save you if you need me"

The next day Takato was still depressed, however he tried to keep on his life. He studied, talked with Henry, Kazu and Kenta. Now he even laughed because of their jokes. His parents now fought rarely with him. Actually his life became like it was before. Before he went to the college, before he became an excellent student, before he started dating Miki…

Yet, Takato felt that something is missing in his life. He wanted his happy period of life back. Takato wanted to talk to the only one who would listen to him and never judge him no matter what and it's his Digimon, Guilmon. After so much time Takato decided to go to the Digital world. Well, he has nothing to lose his life has stopped anyway…


	5. Epilogue

"T.K?" Takato said. He and T.K were having a sleepover in Takato's home. It has been a while after they saved the digital world.

"Yes, Takato" T.K said.

"I think it was you" Takato said.

"Do you mean the one in your dream?" T.K asked.

"Yeah, that's why I saw the crest of hope. It is your crest. Also, this person's name starts with Tak… once I thought that he has the same name as me, but now I think it's 'Takeru'" Takato said "This means you've saved me long before I've saved you and that's why I felt such affection towards from the first moment I saw you"

"It's shocking to hear that story, Takato" T.K said "It's like you are telling about a different person, it just can't be you"

"It's really me. You haven't known me before I met you" Takato said "I was depressed and weak. It was like I had everything and suddenly have lost it all"

"Well, I experienced the same thing, Takato, but thanks to you I got it all back" T.K said.

"Don't say that, T.K. Your situation was worse than mine, but you were stronger than me and haven't lost your hope" Takato said "But I was just a selfish kid. Weak and selfish kid"

"Don't speak like that, Takato. You are one of the strongest people I've ever known" T.K said.

"It is thanks to you. You helped me realize my mistakes and become happy again" Takato said "Thank you, T.K"

"I'm the one who should thank you" T.K said and they hugged like real brothers.

Meanwhile Rika and Kari had a sleepover in Kari and T.K's apartment.

"So have you forgiven Ryo for what he has done?" Kari asked.

"Of course. He apologize to me and it means that he is really repenting it" Rika said "Hating someone deprives your life from happiness. I'm very happy now and I don't want to fill my heart with bad feelings"

"Rika, I just wonder how people like you and Takato exist" Kari said "You both are so kind and deserve this happiness so much"

"We are usual people, Kari" Rika said "If you and T.K weren't here, we wouldn't be together. It's T.K who told me that day to go to speak to Takato"

"Yeah, and you've listened to T.K but you won't listen to me" Jeri called from the kitchen.

"Oh, Jeri" Rika said "T.K is just a guy you can't resist"

"I agree with you completely, Rika" Kari said and they both started laughing.


End file.
